A Phone Number
by songsaboutjasper
Summary: Jasper AU. A journey of two people. They meet, they date, the fall in love, and they graduate. This is very cliche, but who cares I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Rated T for language and implied types of stuff (don't blame me, blame Leo)


**A/N: So, none of the stories I follow are updating, so I decided to write a one-shot because why not?**

 **Also, I haven't updated** ** _Trusting the Famous_** **because I am under writer's block, so my apologies... But I am trying to finish chapter 12, but I don't know what I want to put into the chapter**

 **Anyways LET US GO INTO THIS ONE SHOT**

 **Enjoy**

 _disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan or THE GENIUS owns them_

 _ **The Middle of Freshman Year**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of my alarm goes off into an eternal beep, which means only one thing. It's that time of the year, SCHOOL. I decide to try and get some sleep for a few minutes, but the friggin alarm won't go off. Maybe it was because I didn't turn it off.

I grudgingly get out of my bed and unplug the clock. I turn on the light to my room and look into the mirror. In my reflection I see my ever so tangly chocolate hair with two day old braids scattered throughout and my orange tee shirt that looks as wrinkly as ever. I decide this was the best I have looked all year.

I change into a purple tank top and some blue jeans with my favorite pair of black converse on my feet, obviously. I run down the steps and see my dad's assistant, Mellie. "Piper McLean! Do you know how the hell long you have taken to get ready! You have two minutes to get your butt to the car." I roll my eyes and reply back, "I love you too Mellie!" She replies, "Javier," our chef, "made you some scrambled eggs in a container to eat during your car ride to school." I nod and she finally smiles at me, hugs me and says, "Be good today, Champ." I smile and leave for the day ahead of me.

* * *

The day starts with my best friend Leo setting his truck on fire. Literally. He called up his hella rich dad, Hephestaus owner of HV Industries, and he told his dad he owed him one favor. His dad reluctantly agreed to buy Leo a Ferrari, but made him promise to not put a scratch on the thing. Hey, if you have to ask for a car, might as well go big or go home.

I high five him as he gets off the phone and he says, "PIPES! I GOT MYSELF A FERRARI!" I laugh and shake my head. We continue our conversation about ducks and whales, don't ask why, but as soon as I get ready to fight for the ducks on why they are cooler, my books are flown out of my arms as a blonde and blue eyed boy gets pushed into me. "Sorry, my bad. My idiot of a best friend saw his true love and pushed me," the stranger said.

I nod my head as my ever changing eyes stare into his blue ones. Leo is the one who snaps us both out of the trance. "Hey, umm guys. I hate to break the sexual tension, but we all kind of need to go to class." "Right! Right! Right," I say as I get onto the floor and start to pick my books up. The boy also nods his head and starts to pick my books up. We finish picking all of our books up, give them to the respectable owners and with a nod to each other, turn the other way and walk away.

As Leo opened the door to homeroom, I heard a voice from behind me. "Hey! Sorry, I think I got your book by mistake. By the way, my names Jason," and with that he turned around and left. I shout back, "My names Piper!" He turns around and says while walking backwards, "See you around Piper." I smile to myself and open the book he gave me. There were 7 digits. 7 digits that changed both of our lives as we knew it.

* * *

 _ **Christmas of Sophomore year**_

Ah, Christmas. The season where everyone pretends to be happy and jolly, but really are panicking because they need to find presents for anyone and everyone they knew. Of course, me being the smart-ass person I am have resulted into buying all my friends and family gift cards to Starbucks, because Starbucks.

One day, on Christmas Eve, in fact, my phone buzzed. The collar ID said _Sparky_. A smile spread across my face as I answered it.

"Helloooo. Piper McLean at your service."

"Pipes, how would you feel if I said that I have two tickets to a Fall Out Boy concert in Madison Square Garden?"

"I would internally scream and casually say, can I tag along."

He chuckled and said, "Well, looks like you can scream externally because you are tagging along."

I scream. I scream at my house before I have dinner. I scream when I am getting ready while Mellie helps me. I scream when Jason picks me up in his truck. And I scream in our front row seats as Fall Out Boy is belting Novocaine. I scream as he drives me back home. And I scream when I have my first kiss with him on my front steps.

To say the least, this was probably the best Christmas, ever.

* * *

 _ **End of Junior Year**_

I sit in between Annabeth and Leo as we shout for Thalia Grace a newly graduate. Looking back on the year, I sigh with relief. A lot of stuff has happened and with everything behind me, I am glad I just have one more year. After a year of dating, me and Jason have decided that we weren't good together, so we broke up for the better. Leo and Annabeth picked up the pieces as Jason moved on with Reyna Ramirez, the all-around perfect girl.

Just until a few weeks ago, they broke it off because Jason found out Reyna cheated on him with Octavian all-around jack-ass. Hazel and Frank helped him through the break up, and I pushed away the feelings I still had for him and welcomed him back to our group of friends. But, right now isn't about drama, it's about Thalia and everyone else that have just graduated.

Because Thalia is Thalia, she threw a massive party at one of her dad's mansions, him being one of the richest men in the world, he has a lot. It was crazy. People were making out, stripping, pole dancing, and I don't even know what else was going on.

I locked myself in Thalia's old room and just put in headphones to try and cancel out the noise. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. To my surprise, It was Jason.

"Hey, mind if I join you? Leo just had his fifth beer ad decided that striping while pole dancing was a good idea, I decided to leave before he thought of his friends joining him. Although, it is a sight to see."

I laugh and nod my head, letting him enter as I say, "Well, that's the Leo we both know and love. I didn't realize you were coming, I would have thought that you would have gone to Reyna's graduation party."

He snorted, "Yeah and be shunned the whole night, no thanks. Plus, I knew you would be here, so I decided to give this party a try." I nod awkwardly. "Oh! No! Not like that! Nothing like that! I mean, you don't really like this type of thing, so I thought I could keep you company."

I laugh and let him sit next to me. We talk about random things like what we're planning to take in college and how long it'll take for Leo to drop dead and fall asleep. We talk for 5 hours straight and suddenly realize that the music stopped. We walk down, and see a huge mess of people, piles of beer cans and piles of clothes, I do not want to think of how people got home without their clothes.

Jason and I start to clean as a near-naked Leo gets up with Cheetos stuck to his face and an empty beer bottle in his hand, "Guys, you missed it! I slayed that pole! People kept giving me one dollar bills, IMM RICCHHHHHH." He continued say the ch in rich until he fell slowly on top of the piano and fell asleep.

We started to laugh so much, our sides hurt. We called it a night, not wanting to bother anyone that was sleeping.

I woke up with my face buried in Jason's chest. I suddenly get up straight away, realizing he was shirtless. He groggily gets up and I sneak a glance at his 6 pack. Let me just tell you, I lost a little bit of my dignity just know. He says, "Morning Pipes," as he stretches his shirt. I laugh awkwardly and say, "Get some clothes on Sparky, I'm making breakfast and you're waking everyone up." He groans.

* * *

 _ **Senior Graduation**_

I hug Jason and my friends as the audience claps for us, the newly graduates. I smile broadly and Jason smiles back, right before he kisses me. Once we break away, I spot Leo and Calypso hugging each other tightly, they are going to colleges on different sides of the US, she's going to Cali, he's going to New York, Percy and Annabeth just finished making out, gross, and Frank and Hazel just smile at each other.

Thalia and her boyfriend Luke are in the audience cheering us on and Rachel Dare, Nico DiAngelo, and Will Solace, our friends in sophomore year, jump onto the stage and we all do a group hug.

Later that night, I'm in my room snuggling with Jason. I smile wildly at him and he says, "What's up?" "Nothing. Just, remember when we bumped each other in the hallway and you gave me your number?" He nods slowly and smiles remembering it, "Yeah, I do. What about it?" "It's just, sometimes I wonder where would I be if I never met you." He grins and says, "Well, you wouldn't be tickled constantly."

And he tickles me, then he kisses me, and then he wraps his arms around me and says, "I'm glad I gave you my number."

I answer back, "Me too."

 **Whoooooo! I finished a story!**

 **I started this a while ago, and I just finished. It feels great!**

 **I'll try to update trusting the famous, but no promises!**

 **I hope you're having a great day!**

 **~songsaboutjasper**

 **(also write a review if ya want)**


End file.
